I've Had Questions Without Answers
by Jude Quincy
Summary: Jude's 17th birthday is 2 days away. If only she could be happy about it. Will Jude ever have a Happy Birthday? Takes place after Personality Crisis. R&R, please! T for future chapters. Pairings: Jommy, mostly.
1. The Beautiful Letdown

"**I've Had Questions Without Answers"**

**A/N **- Hey, everyone! I'm back with a new Instant Star ficlet :3 This is just a quick prologue. Chapter 1 will be up tonight or tomorrow. This is just a little sneak peak to set it up and to see if anyone is interested.  
It takes place after last week's episodes…Jude and Spied are dating. Jude is still mad at Tom for everything he's done. And Jude's 17th birthday is 2 days away.

**DISCLAIMER** - I don't own Instant Star. (sniffle) I wish.  
(I also don't own the song used in this chapter. It's "The Beautiful Letdown" by Switchfoot. I really liked the lyrics, and the title worked great for the chapter:3 )

Enjoy! And review, please!

**-JQ-**

---

**Prologue : The Beautiful Letdown**

---

Jude settled herself onto a stool, guitar in hand. It felt good to be back, recording her sophomore album. Even _if_ Tom was on the other side of the glass. But she didn't want to think about that.

"Jude, you ready?" he questioned over the intercom. She nodded and pulled the microphone closer to her mouth.

"Yep." She began strumming slow, a haunting and hypnotic melody filling the room.

_It was a beautiful let down  
When I crashed and burned  
When I found myself alone unknown and hurt  
It was a beautiful let down  
The day I knew  
That all the riches this world had to offer me  
Would never do _

In a world full of bitter pain and bitter doubt  
I was trying so hard to fit in, fit in,  
Until I found out  
I don't belong here  
I don't belong here  
I will carry a cross and a song where I don't belong  
But I don't belong

It was a beautiful let down  
When you found me here  
Yeah for once in a rare blue moon I see everything clear  
I'll be a beautiful let down  
That's what I'll forever be  
And though it may cost my soul  
I'll sing for free  
We're still chasing our tails and the rising sun  
And our dark water planet's  
Still spinning in a race  
Where no one wins and no one's one

I don't belong here  
I don't belong here  
I'm gonna set sight and set sail for the kingdom come  
I will carry a cross and a song where I don't belong  
But I don't belong  
I don't belong here  
I don't belong here  
Kingdom come  
Your kingdom come

Won't you let me down yeah  
Let my foolish pride  
Forever let me down

Easy living, not much like your name  
Easy dying, you look just about the same  
Won't you please take me off your list  
Easy living please come on and let me down

We are a beautiful let down,  
Painfully uncool,  
The church of the dropouts  
The losers, the sinners, the failures and the fools  
Oh what a beautiful let down  
Are we salt in the wound  
Let us sing one true tune

I don't belong here  
I don't belong here  
I don't belong here  
Feels like I don't belong here  
Let me down  
Let me down  
Feels like I'm let down  
Let me down.  
Cuz I don't belong here  
Please  
Won't you let me down?

Jude strummed the last chord, letting the sound fill the studio booth. When she was done, she looked up at Tom, tears filling her eyes. She set down the guitar and ran from the room, not wanting him to see her this upset. She collapsed against the wall outside the studio, salty tears flowing swiftly down her cheeks.

Why was she doing this? He hadn't even cheated on her. He had cheated on her _sister_. But in some twisted way, it felt like he had cheated on _her_.

All because she had let her guard down and had even begun to trust him again. She believed in him with her whole heart. She believed that he was better than all the tabloids made him out to be. She believed that he was better than his best and he was better than everyone said.

And she loved him with her whole heart.

But while he and Sadie had been dating, she had made it her personal mission to make sure that the two people she cared about the most in life were happy…together.

Big mistake.

Tom would never change. Ever.

And as sad as it was, it really was a beautiful letdown.

---

**A/N **- Okay, this was just a quick prologue, but tell me what you think! I'll get the next chapter up a-sap!

Love,  
Jude Quincy


	2. He Said, She Said

**A/N **- Hey, everyone! Here's Chapter One! Enjoy!

(I've decided, I'm gonna make the chapters a little shorter and update more often. I thought you guys would like that more than me making them super long and updating every week or so.)

**-JQ-**

---

**Chapter 1 : She Said, He Said**

---

Jude sighed, wishing she could go home. But her and Tom had to finish her song and then she had to work with Portia on a new outfit for her upcoming birthday bash.

All Jude wanted to do for her seventeenth birthday was go out to dinner with her family—no significant others—and hang out at home. But, alas, the life of an Instant Star.

Darius, Liam, and Portia had planned a big birthday party for her after she had won the People's Picks award a few days before. She couldn't exactly say 'no' and her mom had promised her a quiet party at her house the night after to make up for it.

So, she had exactly two days to get her giant G-Major party together.

"Jude?" Tom's voice floated over to her from the door. She glanced up and sighed.

It was too hard to be mad at him.

"Yeah?" she whispered, not trusting her voice.

"You okay?" She shook her head, a sob escaping her throat. He sat down next to her, careful not to touch her. "You want to talk about it?"

"With you?" Jude looked up, staring deep in Tom's intense blue eyes. "You're kidding…"

"Jude, I know you're not happy with me. And what happened with Sadie. But, can I explain?" Tom set his hand gently on her shoulder, testing the waters. She didn't move.

"Tommy, I…" She took a deep breath. "When you and Sadie went to Europe, I was crushed. I had let myself fall for you again. And it hurt that you didn't want to be with me. But then I realized that if you were willing to go to Europe with her, you and Sadie must be…something. So, I thought, if the two people I love most can be happy, I'll do my best to help them.

"And you guys were doing so well. Yeah, you were busy with work, but I really thought you could make it work. But now, you cheat on her with some girl? I feel like I wasted all this time trying to make sure you two were happy, when _you_ weren't even trying."

"Jude," Tom interrupted. "I couldn't make it work for Sadie. I don't know how to say this…"

"Just say it."

He sighed. "Sadie was…too much of a fan. She didn't act like a girlfriend, and she hadn't in a long time. I can't date a fan. I need someone who likes me past the Boyz Attack history. Someone who knows me past the music and the industry."

"You didn't even let her try, Tommy," Jude retorted. They were both silent for a second, neither one sure what to say.

"Maybe because…I couldn't get my mind off of someone else." Jude's eyes widened.

"Excuse me, Jude?" The blonde turned toward the new voice asking for her.

"Portia," she greeted, pulling back from Tom.

"We need you for a fitting…? Your birthday dress…?" She tapped her fingers on the wall, impatient.

"Sure," Jude stood, stealing one quick look at Tom. He was staring off into space, a perplexed look etched into his face. She followed Tom's ex-wife into the dressing room, where it looked like an accessory bomb had just exploded.

Racks of dresses were lining the walls. Shoes of every color and size were littering the floor. Accessories of every kind—purses, jewelry, feathered boas--were scattered on tables and chairs.

"Welcome to Paradise!" Portia waved her arms around. "Take your pick!"

Jude looked around, trying to take everything in at once. For the next few minutes, she tried on every dress she saw, searching for the perfect one.

That's when she saw it. _The perfect dress_.

She reached out and touched the silky purple fabric. _I have to try this on_. She slipped into the floor-length gown, loving the feel of the silk on her bare skin. She spun around, checking herself out in the mirror on the wall.

The dress was made of a beautiful deep purple silk that fell to the floor. There was a long slit up the right leg, revealing more skin than Jude would have had in mind, but she didn't care. This was _her_ dress.

Grinning, she took another long look at her reflection.

Maybe this wasn't going to be worst birthday in the world after all.

---

Tom groaned and closed his eyes, hitting his head against the wall. _I'm such an idiot! Why can't I just keep my damn mouth shut! First I tell her that I broke it off with her sister because she didn't get him. Then I say I have feelings for someone else? God, I practically shouted that I love her._

"Hey, man?" Tom opened his eyes and saw Kwest standing above him. "You okay?"

"No." Kwest laughed and Tom stood up.

"Let me guess…Jude problems?" Tom raised an eyebrow.

"How'd you know?" he asked suspiciously.

"When isn't it?" he countered, a smile on his face.

"True, true," he nodded.

"Tell me about it."

Tom groaned. "Where to start. Um…I told her I broke up with Sadie because she was too much of a fan, not a girlfriend."

Kwest coughed. "You didn't!"

"I know, I know. Then I told her that I broke up with Sadie because I have feelings for someone else."

He paused. "Not Jude, still?" Tom was silent. "Man, you've liked her for almost two years! She's still only sixteen, Tom!"

"I know, Kwest. Do you know how hard this is? Loving a girl who can't love you back…?"

"Love?" he choked out, eyes wide. Tom shrugged and collapsed against the wall.

"Kwest, I don't know what to do…And she hates me right now. Like, bad."

"Man, she'll come around. She always does." He smirked.

"Who does?" a vibrant voice asked from behind the two men. They spun around and found themselves face to face with…

"Georgia!"

---

A/N – Okay:3 Why is Georgia here? Will Jude ever find out about Tom's feelings? Will Jude have a happy birthday yet? Find out next time.

Please review, everyone! It makes me write much quicker!

Love,

JQ


	3. Falling Like a Star, Love Me Like a Star

**A/N **- Hey, everyone. I'm not even gonna BEGIN to squeal about tonight's episode… :3 Just on with the chapter. And let's just say… I totally wrote about why Tom broke up with Sadie before it premiered. (giggles) Maybe, I'll be psychic about the rest of this, too? We can only hope.

Enjoy and review!  
**-Jude Quincy-**

---

**Chapter 2 : Falling Like a Star, Love Me Like a Star**

---

"Georgia!" Tom greeted her, enveloping her in a tight hug.

"Hey, Tom," she smiled, glancing at the tech next to her. "Kwest."

"Hey, Georgia. What are you doing back?" He grinned, raising his eyebrows at Tom. "Did you buy G Major back from Dar or something?"

She grinned. "Or something. I'm back for Jude's big birthday bash." Tom groaned, slumping against the wall again. "What's up with him?"

"Jude." She nodded knowingly. "When isn't it?"

"He still got a crush on her?" Georgia asked, eyeing Tom carefully.

His eyes widened. "You know?"

Georgia laughed. "Who _didn't_ Tom? The only person that oblivious would have been Jude. Has she figured it out yet?"

Kwest nodded. "I think she figured it out when he kissed her."

Georgia was surprised. "He kissed her?"

"Yeah, on her sixteenth birthday. Right after she found out about Shay and Eden," Kwest told her.

"You knew?" Tom was in complete shock.

Kwest smirked. "Tom, almost everyone knew. Jamie and Kat knew, Sadie knew, EJ knew, Darius knew…the only person who didn't was Georgia, I guess."

"What happened, now?" she questioned, staring deliberately at Kwest.

He took a deep breath and began the history of Jude and Tommy. "Well, after he chewed out Shay for cheating on Jude, he went to go talk to her. He ended up kissing her. Like, _kissing_ her. Then he told her to forget all about it, successfully ruining her 'Sweet Sixteen.' The rest you know…He abandoned her on her tour and went with her sister to Europe.

"But now, he supposedly cheated on Sadie with my cousin, but we're talking about that. Jude chewed him out for it, then pushed him in a hot tub. She says she doesn't believe in him anymore, which crushes Tom, 'cause he's madly in love with her. But Jude is being super cold to him.

"So, he practically admitted he loves her today. But then Portia interrupted him. But not before Tom made up some cheesy line about Sadie and him not working out because she acted too much like a fan. Which he then tried to cover up with some line about needing people to like him beyond his past. Blah, blah, now _you're_ here!"

Tom gave him a look. "Thanks, man."

Kwest scrunched his eyebrows up. "Hey, I'm just telling her the truth."

Tom groaned, hiding his face in his hands. "What am I going to do?"

"The only thing you can do, I guess." He looked at Georgia expectantly, hoping she would have the answer to everything. "Tell her how you feel."

"_What!_ Georgia, I think you're forgetting that she's only turning seventeen. Still young enough to send me to jail."

"Tom, you'll always regret it if you don't," she reminded him.

"She's right, man." Tom sighed at his friends' honesty.

"Plus, Tom," she added, "you can make her birthday ten times better than last year's just by being honest."

"I know, but…you guys don't get it. I couldn't even get my mind off of her by dating her gorgeous sister. You think me telling Jude that I love her will make it easier?"

"Trust me, Tom. She needs to know."

---

"I love that dress," Portia told her for the eighteenth time since she had shown the older woman. "You're gonna knock everyone's socks off at your party."

"Thanks." The two women made their way back to the studio, Jude back in her street clothes. She had wanted to show Tom, in spite of everything else, but Portia had wanted the dress safe and sound.

Jude stepped out of the conference room, a surprising sight in front of her.

"Georgia!" the blonde shrieked, running up to her old manager and giving her a huge bear hug. "You're back!"

"I couldn't miss my favorite Instant Star's seventeenth birthday, could I?" Georgia laughed, returning the embrace.

"Oh, this is great. I have the _perfect_ dress, and I think I get to perform 'Anyone But You' at the party, and I think my dad is coming, but he's bringing _Yvette_. But I think my mom is bringing _Don_ too. So it's gonna equal out," she gushed, glad to have some estrogen back in her life.

"Well, it sounds fun," Georgia glanced at Tom and Kwest, a 'save me' look on her face.

"Jude, are we gonna finish mixing that song today?" Tom asked tentatively. She bit her lower lip, looking him right in the eyes. He sighed and added, "We don't have to."

"Can Georgia and I catch up first?" Tom paused for a moment and then nodded, lips pressed into a tight smile. Jude grinned. "Thanks!"

Georgia shot a pointed look directly at him. "Actually, Jude. I have some things I need to do first. Can we, maybe, have dinner or something tonight?"

"Yeah, sure. Sounds fun." She turned toward Tom. "I guess we _can_ work on it."

"Great," Kwest said. "I'll meet you two in the studio?" Tom bobbed his head a bit, mind obviously somewhere else.

"Jude," Tom mumbled, looking at his feet. "Can I talk to you for a second…alone?"

"Uh…sure." She glanced at Georgia, a confused look on her face. The older woman shrugged.

Tom walked down the hallway to an empty room, Jude following close after. He let Jude through first, then stepped inside and closed the door behind the two of them. Taking a step toward her, he reached for her hands, clasping them both in his.

"Jude," he began, "I lied to you before. About Sadie and I. I didn't break up with her because of a model. And I didn't break up with her because she was acting like a fan."

"Well, then why? Tommy, why did you break up with her?"

"I broke up with her, because…because I'm in love with you, Jude…"

---

**A/N** - Okay, you asked for it, and you got it :3 Enjoy and review. And as I watch this week's episode multiple times, you'll probably get one of three things…A new IS ficlet, an update here, or the first chapter to "Bulletproof," so keep an eye on me! lol.

-JQ-

PS: You know where to reach me to talk about the episode!


	4. How We Play Our Hand

**A/N **- Okay, I'm glad everyone enjoyed the last chapter as much as I did. On a happy note, the first chapter to "Bulletproof" will be up tonight. I've also got a Jommy / Juderman story on the way. And for any Degrassi fans, I've got a Craig-centered fic on the way, too! I've got lots to write, so enjoy this chapter! And don't forget to review!

**-JQ-**

---

**Chapter Three : How We Play Our Hand**

---

Jude opened her mouth and then shut it, not quite sure what to say. "Tommy," she whispered.

"Jude, I…" Tom looked around, horror on his face. Wringing his hands through his hair, he paced the floor. "Oh, my God! What did I just do?"

Jude's voice was soft, "Did you just say you love me?" She looked up at him, more confidence in her voice. "You just said you love me." He faced her, mixed emotions floating on his expression.

Tom took a cautious step toward her. "I did." He exhaled sharply, leaning into her. Wrapping his hands around the back of her neck, he captured Jude's lips under his, kissing her roughly. Her lips pressed hungrily into his, the kiss escalating.

_Knock. Knock._

They broke apart suddenly, eyes wide.

"Jude?" Spiederman's voice drifted through the door. "You in there?"

Jude looked at Tom, terror in her eyes. "Spied," she breathed in a wispy panic. Tom sighed, taking a step back from her.

"What are we gonna do?" she asked, smoothing out her hair nervously.

"I don't know, Jude," he admitted, sounding completely lost.

At the sound of his uncertainty, she changed her frame of mind. "What does this mean?"

"I don't know."

Jude's eyes were wide in fear. She thought this time was different. "Tom…" He looked right at her, brow creased in frustration.

"Jude, don't." A hurt look crossed her eyes.

"Okay," she choked out, tears already forming in her eyes.

He relaxed, looking at her. "We'll talk later, okay?" She nodded and slipped out the door without another word.

---

"Jude, you okay?" Spied put a protective arm around her, pulling her into a tight embrace. Jude choked out a sob before the tears started pouring. "Hey, shhhh…It's okay." He rubbed her back, consoling her.

"Spied," she muttered, looking up at him. "We have to talk."

---

Tom groaned, pounding his fist into the wall. "Goddamn it!" He collapsed into a chair, head resting in his hands.

_What's wrong with me? Jude is so out of bounds. She's sixteen---so not legal---and with Spied._

_But, God. She's gorgeous. And talented. So much more than any girl I've ever been with. Not to mention that I can't get her out of my mind. Ever._

_No one will ever be good enough for me. Not after Jude. Jude is it._

Tom looked up suddenly, realization taking a hold of him.

_Jude is it._

---

"What are you saying?" Spied asked, anger in his voice.

Jude refused to meet his eyes. "I'm saying…I can't be with you anymore."

His gaze softened, anger dissipating into distress and sadness. "Jude, why are you doing this? Was I too goofy? I can change. I can change…for you. Jude…I…I love you."

She looked up, shocked. "Spied."

"Really, Dude...Jude! I do!" He took her hands in his. "You're the most amazing girl I know. You're so perfect. And talented, and beautiful. Blonde hair, red hair, no hair. Whatever. I want to be with you. Forever."

"Spied," she breathed, not sure what to say.

"I've never felt like this about somebody. And I don't want to let this go. Jude…please, don't give up on me," he begged, desperation in his voice.

---

Tom watched Jude and Spied from around the corner, his chest tightening.

Jude was breaking up with Spiederman? Since when? And what was he doing? Not taking it well, that's for sure.

How could he follow a performance like that? Spied had practically just proposed to Jude. What was Tom supposed to say now?

_Uh, yeah, Jude. What he said. Me too._

No.

But then Tom realized the perfect time to talk to Jude. And he had to go thank Georgia for the idea.

---

"Spied," Jude said carefully. "Listen to me."

He looked deep in her eyes, searching for answers she could never give him. "Jude, no. Please. I can be that guy for you. Just let me show you."

"Spied…" He sighed, realizing the finality in her voice.

There was a moment of silence between them. "Okay," he muttered finally, admitting defeat. He took one last look at her before lowering his head slowly and walking away.

---

Tom jogged out the door to G Major, glancing around outside for someone. "Georgia!" he called out, halting her in her tracks. She turned around, a wide smile on her face.

"Hey, Tom. What's up?" She walked over to him, secretly wondering how things went with Jude.

"Can you do me a favor?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

"What's that?"

"You're taking Jude out tonight, right? Dinner or something?" he questioned, obvious anxious.

"Yeah," she replied, hesitant. "Why?"

"Just make sure she doesn't come to the studio tomorrow." Georgia cocked her head to the side. "Take her out, tell her she needs some time with her family. I don't care. Just make sure she doesn't come to G Major tomorrow."

"Okay?" Georgia glanced at Tom, still confused.

"Thanks," he muttered before smirking and heading back into the building.

---

**A/N **- Oh, man! What is Tom planning? What can Georgia do to make sure Jude stays away from the studio? And will Jude still get that 'Happy Birthday' after all? Find out next time!

I hope you liked Chapter 3. Review, please. Chapter 4 is in the works and the party is chapters 5 and 6! Keep me happy and send me those reviews.

-JQ-

PS: I HAVE to talk to someone about this past episode and next week's…AND if anyone saw that commercial for the rest of the season! I NEEEEED to talk. So, my Yahoo messenger name is JudeQuincy and my AOL is BooBearNQ…So, send me messages! I'd love to talk to you guys!


	5. What Have You Done?

A/N – Hey, everyone! Sorry I haven't been able to update. I got roped into spending the weekend with family. (snore) I hope you enjoy! And review!

-JQ-

---

Chapter Four : What Have You Done?

---

Jude and Georgia settled themselves into the booth, smiling at each other.

"God, this is so fun!" Jude exclaimed, eyebrows high.

"Yeah…I missed you, Jude. You're a firecracker!" The two of them laughed as a waiter came over and they ordered their drinks. "Red wine, please."

"Club soda," Jude muttered, wanting to talk to Georgia about everything—G Major, Darius…Tommy. "So, Georgia. Why'd you sell G Major?"

She smirked at the younger girl. "Wow, right off the bat, huh?" Jude nodded. "Well, I love music. And with my budget, G Major wasn't going to be dealing with music too much longer. I had to give it to Darius…Just to give G Major a breath of life."

Jude pressed her lips together, frowning. "True, but Darius?"

"I knew he wouldn't mind if I sneaked in once in a while to see everything."

"Oh…"

They were both quiet for a minute until Georgia broke the silence. "So, Jude. Tell me about Tommy."

"Right off the bat, huh?" Jude teased her, a dreamy grin on her face.

"Yeah, right off the bat."

"Georgia, between us girls, I think I'm in love with him. And I think he loves me too."

The older woman took a deep breath. "Jude…You know he's your producer, right? And twenty-three?"

"I know." She sighed distractedly. "But…it seems like he's the only one who really gets me."

"Well, between you and me?" Georgia leaned in close, whispering, "I think you're different than any girl he's ever liked…in a good way."

"Thanks."

Georgia changed the subject skillfully. "So, what are your plans for your birthday?"

Jude shrugged. "Not much. Just hanging at G Major, giant extravaganza in two days, and a quiet family thing after that."

"Cool. What about…tomorrow?"

"Just hanging at the studio all day, I guess."

"Really? With…out Tom?"

Jude cocked her head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"Why don't you just stay home, hang out with your family, for once. Relax…"

"Georgia, you know working with Tom relaxes me more than anything."

"But…" Georgia glanced around. "Tom…won't be there tomorrow."

Jude stared at her, worried. "He won't? Why not?"

"PR stuff…for G Major…in New York."

"New York?" Jude's eyes widened. "But will he be back in time for my party?"

"Oh, yeah…yeah," she reassured the nervous blonde. "That's why he left tonight. So he could be back for your party. He wouldn't miss it for the world."

"But, why didn't he tell me?" Jude pouted.

Georgia smiled at her. "He wanted to make sure he would be back for your birthday, so he took the first flight down. He told me to tell you so he could leave as soon as possible."

Jude shrugged. "Okay."

"So, why don't you take a day off for once, and hang out at home?"

"Alright, I guess. If Tommy's gone."

---

Speid sighed and collapsed in a chair at G Major.

"Girl troubles?" He looked up and saw Tom leaning in the doorway.

"Like you don't know about it," he retorted, glaring at the older man, who just raised his eyebrows. "I know Jude broke up with me for you. I'm not stupid."

"Speiderman…"

"No, just save it." The guitarist shoved his way past Tom, storming down the hallway. Tom sighed, shaking his head.

---

Georgia stopped the car in front of Jude's house. "Home sweet home," Georgia commented.

"Thanks, Georgia. For today."

"No problem. Anytime." Jude smiled at her and walked in her house.

Victoria was seated on the couch, a late night talk show on the television. "Hey, Mom!" Jude squealed, all smiles.

"Well, aren't you happy?" She grinned at her daughter, patting the empty area next to her. "Come talk."

Jude settled herself next to her mother and began to tell her about everything…well, almost everything. "Mom, Georgia came back for my birthday and she took me to this wonderful Italian restaurant. It was amazing. And we talked and it was so nice that she was back. And then she told me I should stay home tomorrow because I need a day off. Plus Tommy is in New York, so I can't record anyway. So, I'm home tomorrow!"

"Take a breath," Vic chided with a smile. "That's great. Maybe we can have a spa day? Me, you, and Sadie? Then we can party-plan? You know you _may_ have a huge G Major thing, but you _do_ have a little family thing to plan too!"

Jude rolled her eyes. "I know, Mom. And I can't wait."

Just then, Sadie stumbled down the stairs, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "What's all this noise? Oh, hey, Jude."

"Good morning, Sadie."

"It's morning already?" Sadie looked panicked.

"No, go back to bed." Jude grinned at her sister.

"Sadie, I was just telling Jude that tomorrow, we should take a spa day."

"Spa day?" The older girl perked up.

"I guess my birthday's not all that bad now, huh?" Jude joked.

"I guess." Sadie walked over and hugged her sister tightly. Vic leaned over and joined in, the three of them erupting into giggles.

---

Georgia watched the Harrisons through the window, smiling at them. Pulling out her cell phone, she dialed Tom, who answered on the second ring.

"You're in New York," she said, a grin on her face.

"I'm where?"

"You're in New York, doing PR for G Major."

"Whoa, whoa…Start over."

"I told Jude to take a day off, hang out with her family for once. And just relax."

"And, so…I'm in New York?" he asked, confused.

"She said she'd rather be at the studio with you. It relaxes her more than anything." They were both silent for a moment. "Stop gloating."

"Sorry." Georgia laughed. "So, why am I in New York?"

"I told her you wouldn't be in the studio tomorrow. Darius sent you to New York for some PR. You wanted to be back for her party, so you left as soon as you find out. She was a little upset you didn't call and tell her personally, but I told her you were in a hurry to get going so you could be back for her party."

"Sneaky, Georgia. Very nice." Tom paused. "Thanks again."

"No problem, Tom."

"So, I'll see you when I get back from New York?"

"You will." Georgia chuckled. "Bye, Tom."

"Bye, Georgia." She hung up the phone and laughed to herself before driving off.

---

Jude opened her eyes slowly, taking in her surroundings. The sun was shining brightly outside her window and birds were chirping loudly in song. She smiled and sat up.

Today was going to be a good day.

She stood and pounded downstairs to the kitchen, ready to begin her day of relaxation. That was, until she noticed the paper on the table.

_Jude,_

_Sadie and I tried to wake you this morning for the spa, but you weren't very cooperative. We went shopping and let you sleep._

_Enjoy your day off and we'll plan your party when I get home._

_Love,  
Mom_

Jude sighed and grabbed a cup from the cupboard. Filling the mug with coffee, she collapsed at the table.

---

A/N – Hey, guys! Review, please! Next chapter starts the party so leave me some love and I'll write faster!

Love,  
JQ


	6. Some Words Are Best Unsaid

A/N - Hey, everyone! I'm back. Sorry this took a little bit to update. I didn't expect the responses to come so quickly. So…thanks!

This starts the party. I hope you guys like it.

Enjoy and review!  
-JQ-

---

Chapter Five…Some Words Are Best Unsaid

---

Sadie and Victoria stumbled through the front door, giddy laughter filling the room. Their arms were loaded up with shopping bags, which they threw down on the floor.

"That was so fun!" Vic exclaimed.

"I know! I can't believe all those sales, y'know?" Sadie gasped. They fell quiet for a moment, trying to catch their breath.

In their silence, strong guitar chords drifted to them from upstairs. They both raised their eyebrows in question and started up the stairs. Following the sound, they ended up in front of Jude's closed door.

"Is that…?" Vic whispered, eyebrows furrowed.

Jude's voice was straining with every passing word. The chords were being strummed violently and a haunting tune was enveloping the house.

_Show me, who you are  
Stop me before I go to far  
Cause it hurts, to hold back  
So hold me or I might crack  
I'm gasoline, you're the match  
I'm not sure if we could handle that  
It might explode, could be a mess  
I say we take the chance_

Vic knocked on Jude's door and the music stopped abruptly. Cracking the door open, her mom stuck her head in slowly. "Jude, honey?"

Her daughter was sitting on her bed, back to the door. Her guitar was resting in her lap and an open notebook was lying next to her. "Nice of you to show up," she muttered.

"Jude, I'm sorry, honey. We--"

"Save it, Mom. It's four in the morning." Jude stood, facing her family. "I'm going to bed. I have a party in a few hours."

Vic sighed. "Jude…"

She stared her down, not breaking eye contact. "Good night."

Vic pressed her lips together and nodded, shutting the door. Jude collapsed on her bed.

_I can't believe I didn't go the studio today for _this_. Happy Birthday to me…_

---

"Jude! Jude!" Her mother's voice woke her up suddenly. She sat up, groggy. Vic was standing in the door with the phone in hand. "Tommy called."

Jude's eyes shot open and she fluffed her hair self-consciously, reaching out for the phone.

Vic smiled at her daughter. "No, honey. He's not on the phone anymore. I told him you were sleeping and he said for you to come to the studio when you woke up. Portia needs to get you ready and your party starts at 4."

"What time is it?" Disappointment flooded her voice.

"Two."

"Two! I slept until two!" Jude hopped out of bed, frantic. "I have to be at my party, dolled up in two hours! Portia's gonna freak!" Grabbing her ripped jeans and a Beatles t-shirt, she rushed for the bathroom.

---

Jude rushed into G Major, hysterical. "I'm sorry. I am so sorry!" Portia eyed her, anger radiating from her eyes.

"Get in the conference room. Now." She pointed toward the open door behind her.

"Sorry," she repeated, hurrying.

"You better have a real good excuse for this, Jude," the older woman scolded, holding out Jude's dress.

"I…" Jude shrugged.

"Get dressed. Hair and makeup people left. I'll do it once we get you into that dress."

Jude nodded. "Thanks, Portia."

She sighed, smiling at the younger girl. "Happy Birthday, Jude."

---

Kwest nudged his friend. "So, have you talked to her?"

Tom looked at him. The two of them were sitting in Tom's office, waiting for the party decorators to leave. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, have you apologized? Have you taken Georgia's advice to heart? Got anything planned to _not_ ruin her birthday, this year?"

"Ha ha. Very funny. You'll see." Kwest raised his eyebrows and Tom smirked.

---

Jude sighed, relief filling her whole body. It seemed like a miracle. An hour after her mad dash to G Major, she was just about ready for her big birthday bash.

Almost.

She had slipped into her gorgeous purple silk dress and Portia had agreed to let her leave her hair down. Instead, they had opted for a thin silver and diamond tiara positioned in her hair.

Then Portia found the best shoes; they were vibrant purple to match her dress and had heels almost to steep to walk in. A deep purple ribbon laced up her leg, which was visible from the slit going all the way up Jude's right leg to halfway down her thigh.

"Jude, you look gorgeous!" Darius' low voice behind her startled her.

"Oh, God!" she gasped, facing him. A wide grin stretched across his face.

"Everything going fine, birthday girl?" he asked.

"Yeah," she smiled. "Even though you sent my wingman away the day before!"

Darius cocked his head to the side a bit. "What're you talking about?"

"Tommy! You sent him to New York, remember?" She chuckled, a little uncomfortable.

"No, I didn't. He was in studio all day yesterday."

Jude's whole body slacked and all color dripped from her face. "But he said…He…"

"Jude!" Portia popped her head around the corner. "We gotta go. Your audience awaits!" She threw a quick look at Darius before following his younger sister out the door.

A thin cloth hung from the ceiling and hid Jude from everyone's waiting eyes. Through the fabric, she could see more people than she could count. There was soft music playing on the speakers, but suddenly everything went quiet.

Jude breathed in deep, exhaling sharply. _It's now or never._ She stepped out from behind the curtain and was met by blinding white lights surrounding her. Shielding her eyes, she glanced around.

Kwest was behind the DJ equipment, headphones at the ready. She smiled at him before continuing to search the crowd. Her mother, Don, and Sadie were right in front and her father and Yvette were behind them. Georgia, Darius, and Portia were off to the side, delight glowing on all their faces. Kat and Jamie were standing with the SME boys right next to Kwest's DJ station.

But there was one person she didn't see.

No matter how many times her eyes circled the room, Tom was nowhere to be found.

Sighing heavily, she realized that she had to make her big entrance, with or without Tom.

A familiar tune echoed from the speakers and she turned and groaned at Kwest.

_Hey Jude, don't make it bad  
Take a sad song and make it better  
Remember to let her into your heart  
Then you can start to make it better  
Hey Jude, don't be afraid_

He smirked at her and the song faded into "White Lines." She looked at him gratefully and made her way around the curtain and through the clearing of people. Everyone cheered and she fixed a smile on her face.

And that's when she saw him.

Tom.

He was standing in the back, propped against the wall. He was smiling at her, and she could feel the pride all the way from his corner. She returned his smile gently, forgetting everything else in that moment.

Tom motioned her over to him, then disappeared through a door behind him. She bit her lip, wishing everyone could leave and she could spend her birthday with Tom.

But that was not her life--the life of a rock star.

Slowly, Jude made her way around the groups of people, socializing briefly with all of them. After what seemed like days, she found herself in front of the door Tom had disappeared behind earlier.

Glancing over her shoulder, everyone else seemed preoccupied. No one would notice if she slipped away for a few minutes.

Grabbing the silky fabric of her dress, Jude lifted it up off the floor and slipped through the door quietly. It was pitch black on the other side.

"Tom?" she whispered, a little worried.

"Jude?" His soft, masculine voice drifted over to her, but she wasn't sure from where.

She gasped. "You there?" His heart melted at the desperation in her voice.

"Yeah…"

"Why are the lights out?" she asked, stuck in the same spot, too scared to move.

"You'll see." They were both silent for a minute.

"Why'd you tell Georgia to tell me you were in New York when you weren't?" Jude asked finally, the question burning her gut ever since Darius had told her the truth.

"This is why," he said softly. The lights turned on suddenly and Jude's eyes widened in shock.

"Oh, God," she whispered breathlessly. "Tommy…"

---

A/N - Okay! Part 2 of the Party is next time! Leave me some love! I'm kinda waiting for 60 reviews on this before I post it!

So leave me some love and I'll post the rest!

-JQ-


	7. Picture from a Storybook

A/N – You guys did it! I got my reviews and I love all you guys!

Here's Part 2 of The Party. Hope you guys all love it! I know it was fun to write!

Leave me some love!  
-JQ-

---

**Chapter Six : Picture from a Storybook**

---

Jude's eyes widened at the sight in front of her. In the dim lighting, she could finally see that the two of them were in a conference room connected to a small business office. An elegant, black grand piano took up most of the room and red rose petals were littering the entire floor.

Tom was seated at the piano, a grin plastered on his face as he began to play a familiar tune. His soft voice filled the room, enveloping Jude in a sense of safety.

_If I was drowning in the sea  
__Would you dive right in and save me?  
__If I was falling like a star  
__Would you be right there to catch me?  
__If I was dreaming of your kiss  
__Mmm, would you look right through me?_

_On the street I'm waiting  
__In my heart it's raining_

_Your eyes are holding up the sky  
__Your eyes make me weak I don't know why  
__And baby your eyes make me scared to tell the truth  
__I thought my heart was bulletproof  
__Now I'm dancing on the roof  
__And everybody knows, I'm into you  
__Mmm, I'm into you_

_If my heart was sadder then a song  
__Would you still listen?  
__If my tears fell on you one by one  
__Would you see them glisten?_

_On the street I'm waiting  
__And in my heart it's raining_

_Your eyes are holding up the sky  
__Your eyes make me weak I don't know why  
__And baby your eyes make me scared to tell the truth  
__I thought my heart was bulletproof  
__Now I'm just dancing on the roof_

_Every single thing you say  
__Makes me wanna run away  
__Sometimes loves rainy day  
__But life goes on_

_Your eyes are holding up the sky  
__Your eyes make me weak I don't know why  
__And baby your eyes make me scared to tell the truth  
__I thought my heart was bulletproof  
__But I'm just dancing on the roof  
__And everybody knows, I'm into you_

_Everybody knows, I'm into you  
__I'm into you, I'm into you  
__I'm into you_

As Tom finished the final note, he looked up at Jude, his eyes fixed on hers. The music faded slowly and left them with a momentary silence.

"Wow," she choked out, swallowing hard.

"Did you like it?" he asked softly, not trusting his voice. She nodded, unable to speak. He smiled at her. "Good."

Jude finally broke eye contact and looked around the room, trying to absorb everything. "You did this all for me?"

"This isn't everything." Tom stood and reached out for her hand. She grabbed it wearily, a slight smile on her mouth. "Follow me."

Tom pulled a black bandana out of his back pocket, dangling it in front of her eyes. "For me?" she asked. "But what about my hair?" He shrugged and threw the bandana behind him. She chuckled and closed her eyes, covering them with her hands.

Tom reached out and touched her shoulders, steering her toward a door in the back.

"Where are we going?" she giggled.

"You'll see," he answered simply.

---

"Has anyone seen Jude lately?" Speid questioned, standing on his tiptoes to look for her.

"Dude, whatever happened with you guys?" Wally asked, chugging his sparkling grape juice.

"Nothing. We just broke up. Don't worry. The band's fine," Speid muttered. Without even a sideways glance, he added, "So, Jamester, where'd Kat go?"

"I told you, she was just saying 'hello.' She and Jude aren't talking right now."

"So, why was she here?" Kyle raised his eyebrows. Jamie just shrugged.

"Seriously, dudes! Where's Jude?" Speid insisted, still on the lookout.

"Last I saw, she was going into a conference room." The four boys looked at Kwest, who was taking a quick break from DJ'ing to sip his water bottle. "Might've needed a little air?"

Speid perked up. "Should we go find her?"

"No," Kwest shook his head, a sad smile on his lips. "She obviously needed to be alone."

---

"Okay, you can open your eyes," Tom said from behind her. Jude pulled her hands away from her face and a small gasp escaped her lips.

"Tommy…" she breathed, taking everything in.

They were in a small office that had been cleared of all work. Instead of papers and invoices, the desks were covered in candles. Every shape and size, they cast a soft glow on everything in the room, including Tom's face. He was staring at her, an unreadable expression on his face.

A trail of rose petals led over to the main desk, where a small present lay wrapped. Jude stepped over to it, picking it up carefully, turning back to Tom. "For me?"

Tom smiled slowly. "For you." He stood behind her as she unwrapped it, revealing a small red box. She glanced up at him expectantly. "Open it."

Pulling off the lid and setting on the desk, she gasped and her empty hand touched her heart. "Tommy, it's beautiful."

Inside, a delicate silver necklace was resting against deep blue velvet. A small charm dangled from the chain, shaped like a 'J' and a 'T' inside a heart.

"I love it," she murmured. "Help me put it on?"

Jude held the necklace over her shoulder for Tom. He grabbed it while she pulled her hair out of the way. Draping it tenderly around her neck, he clasped it, his hands drifting down her shoulders and arms.

"All set."

Jude turned around gradually and faced Tom. "I love it. Thank you."

"Anything for you, girl," he whispered, staring deep in her eyes. She licked her lips nervously, inhaling sharply. "You look beautiful, tonight, Jude…I forgot to tell you that…"

Tom leaned in, his thumbs caressing her arms gently. "I…I…should go," she muttered. "Everyone's probably waiting for me."

Before Tom could respond, Jude was already out the door. He collapsed against the desk, burying his face in his hands and groaning.

---

Jude breathed deep, trying to calm herself down. Her hand automatically went to the necklace and she felt tears begin to prick at her eyes. She sniffled, not wanting the tears to ruin her makeup--Portia would flip.

Jude left the conference room, entering the main room filled with people she wasn't even sure she knew. She made a beeline for the bar, which was as close to empty as she was going to get.

"What can I get for you, Miss Harrison?" the bartender asked politely.

"Water, please," she ordered, still kind of flustered. Her brain wasn't quite processing everything that had just happened yet.

"Coming right up!" She leaned forward on the bar, trying to look as natural as possible.

"Want to dance?" a familiar voice asked from behind her.

Jude spun around. "Tommy…"

"So…do you want to?" he asked again, his usual grin on his face.

She returned his smile. "Sure." She held out her hand and he grasped it lightly. She followed him out into the center of the dance floor.

The final chords of "My Sweet Time" faded as "Time to Be Your 21" started to play. Jude chuckled under her breath and wrapped her arms around the back of Tom's neck. He put his arms around her waist, pulling her close. Taking a deep breath, she settled into his body, resting her head on his chest.

The two of them swayed in time together, Jude humming the tune under her breath and remembering her inspiration for this song.

The song had originally been a present for Shay, when he got back from his tour for her party. But then he had come back with Eden. And Tom had kissed her. And she was even more screwed up than before.

But this song had fixed everything--at least in her mind. And it would always be one of her favorites.

Jude's memory faded and she looked up at Tom, who was smiling down at her. The words of her song flooded her ears.

Time to be your only one  
To almost be you're way too young  
Time to crash into the sun  
Time to be your 21  
Time to dream that love will last  
Time to drive my car too fast  
Time to walk before I run  
Time to be your 21  
Time to be your 21

"Almost," she whispered, barely audible.

"What?" Tom asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Nothing," she smiled. "It's nothing…"

---

A/N - Party ends next time! I want 80 reviews, please, before I post! So, leave me some love and you'll find out what happens at the rest of the party. I promise, the best is yet to come. Ever hear of 'Third time's the charm'?

Love,  
JQ


	8. Who’s Gonna Put Their Heart on the Line?

A/N - Here's the final part of the party at G Major :-D

There's only one chapter left after this one. (sobs) I know! I've grown to love this fic, and I hope you have too!

Enjoy and review!  
-JQ-

---

Chapter Seven : Who's Gonna Put Their Heart on the Line?

---

Slowly, "Time to Be Your 21" faded and Kwest's jovial voice echoed through the speakers,

"Partiers! Are you having a good time?" A loud cheer rang out in the crowd, but Jude and Tom were still swaying in time to a song only the two of them could hear.

Eyes were starting to focus on the pair in the center of the floor, but they were oblivious. Hushed whispers began to circulate and even Kwest had lost his train of thought while watching Tom and Jude.

Off in the corner, Georgia was watching with a knowing smile. Darius looked on curious, while Speid eyed the two of them with a stony face.

Kwest cleared his throat in the mic and everyone looked at him, breaking their concentration on the guest of honor and her producer. "Can I have your attention, please! Will the birthday girl please come to the DJ booth to get ready to sing? ...Jude?"

At the mention of her name, Jude lifted her head off of Tom's chest. Realizing the music had long since stopped and everyone's eyes were on her and Tom, her face turned a light shade of pink and she took a step back from him. Tom just pursed his lips together and smiled at her. Jude sighed and walked over to Kwest.

"Do you have my guitar?" she whispered to him.

Smirking at her, Kwest retrieved her Gibson from under the booth and handed it over to her. She made her way over to the microphone set up for her.

She smiled at her guests and adjusted the mic, pulling the guitar strap over her head and grabbing the pick from out of the strings. "Thanks for coming tonight, everyone. This birthday's been...great. Sweet seventeen, right?" Light laughter floated among the crowd and Jude stole a look at Tom, who was still standing alone in the middle of the dance floor. "This is a new one for most of you guys..."

Jude began to strum a steady beat on her guitar, locking eyes with Tom.

_Sick of the lines they're feeding me  
__I never know what to believe  
__In a world that crushing me  
__You're the only one I see_

_I don't change my mind for anybody  
__I won't waste my time on just anybody  
__I won't share my life  
__With anyone but you  
__It's such a long road  
__With anyone but you  
__I couldn't follow  
__With anyone but you  
__Never anyone but you_

_They put my poster on the wall  
__They watch and wait for me to fall  
__They think they made me who I am  
__Well, they don't know me at all_

_I don't change my mind for anybody  
__I won't waste my time on just anybody  
__I won't share my life  
__With anyone but you_

_It's such a long road  
__With anyone but you  
__I couldn't follow  
__With anyone but you  
__Never anyone but you  
__With anyone but you  
__It's such a long road  
__With anyone but you  
__I couldn't follow  
__With anyone but you  
__Never anyone but you_

_I build you up so high  
_'_Til you can hardly see the stars beneath your feet  
__And I'm falling through the clouds  
__They'll be the last to catch me_

_With anyone but you  
__It's such a long road  
__With anyone but you  
__I couldn't follow  
__With anyone but you  
__Never anyone but  
__Never anyone  
__With anyone but you  
__It's such a long road  
__With anyone but you  
__I couldn't follow  
__With anyone but you  
__Never anyone but you_

As Jude strummed the final note, the crowd erupted into boisterous cheers. She smiled at them and waved. "Enjoy the rest of the party." She walked over to Kwest and handed her guitar over to him.

"Nice work, Jude."

"Thanks." Grinning at him, she strolled over to the curtain she had made her big entrance from earlier, slipping behind it. Finally alone, Jude took a deep breath and tried to collect her thoughts.

---

Speid watched Jude disappear behind the curtain, an angry glare plastered on his face.

"That was _our _song," he growled under his breath, hands balled up into fists. "Not yours and Quincy's."

"What was that, man?" Wally asked, eyeing his friend nervously.

"Nothing," he spat, storming off.

---

Jude sighed and collapsed to the floor, all of tonight's events playing in her head. She couldn't believe everything that had happened. It all seemed like a dream.

But she hoped to God it wasn't.

"Jude?" Tom velvet voice broke into her thoughts. She stood quickly and smoothed out her dress. He eyed her apprehensively. "You okay?"

Jude refused to meet his eyes. "Yeah...why do you ask?"

He took a step closer. "Because your party is out there and you're hiding in here?"

"I'm not hiding." Jude crossed her arms over her chest defiantly, staring him down. Tom smiled warmly at her, but Jude met him with a frown. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because," he answered simply, walking over to her.

Suddenly, Jude felt very self-conscious. Maybe it was the way Tom was looking at her. Maybe it was because Tom was inches away from her and she could feel his body heat radiating from him. Maybe. She wasn't sure.

What Jude _did_ know was that she needed a distraction. Badly.

Glancing over Tom's shoulder, she saw her guests partying to her music on the other side of the curtain.

Not distracting enough.

Moving her gaze to her right, Jude searched for something to make her think about _anything_ else.

"Jude?" She looked up at Tom, whose face was mere inches from hers.

"Yeah?" she squeaked, swallowing hard.

"Happy Birthday," he whispered huskily, before lowering his lips to meet hers and kissing her gently. Jude pulled away a bit, but Tom wasn't going to give up--not this time. He put his hands on her waist, pulling her closer. Giving in, Jude wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening their kiss.

Startled by her sudden aggression, Tom took a few steps back, never breaking their kiss. He tangled his fingers in her hair, pulling her close to him. Jude moaned and dug her fingers into Tom's shoulders, clinging to him in desperation.

Losing his balance, Tom reached out behind him. Before he could process anything besides Jude's unexpected aggression and how unbelievably beautiful she looked tonight, his fingers found fabric and the two of them tumbled backwards. Jude finally broke their kiss and a small shriek escaped her mouth. Jude landed on top of Tom, a large crash echoing.

Jude's entire party fell silent.

Everyone turned in the direction of the crash, standing on their tiptoes for a better view of what was going on. Whispers crossed the crowd as Jude slid away from Tom, trying in vain to smooth out her dress and hair. Jude and Tom both stood, edging away from each other.

"Jude, what is going on?" Vic demanded, marching up to the front of the crowd.

"Nothing, Mom," she insisted.

"We're going. Now." Vic grabbed her daughter's arm and pulled her toward the door.

"But, Mom--" Jude tugged her arm free.

"Now." Jude looked back over her shoulder at Tom, an apologetic look on her face, before following her mother out the door and to their car. She sighed deeply, getting in the back seat and looking out the window--fully intent on ignoring her mother the entire ride home.

"Jude, this is not over," Vic said, pulling the car out of the parking lot.

Jude reached up to her necklace, holding it delicately in one hand. "Of course not."

---

A/N - Okay, I hope you guys liked it! Only one more chapter left, so leave some love.

I'm kinda waiting to hit the big **1-0-0**, before I post the last chapter. So, you know what to do! Send me a review, and you get the last chapter!

Love,  
JQ


	9. Don't Know How It's Gonna Be After This

A/N - Hey, guys! This is it--the final chapter. It's been fun.

I started this with only a couple chapters in mind, but you guys all let it grow into this. And I love you all for it.

So, enjoy and review!

-JQ-

---

**Chapter Eight : I Don't Know How It's Gonna Be After This**

---

Victoria pulled the car into their driveway, shutting off the engine. She turned around to face her daughter, but Jude opened her door and hopped out, stalking in the house. Vic sighed and laid her head on the steering wheel in defeat.

---

Jude ran up the stairs to her room, collapsing on the bed. This entire day had been unbelievable. From her gift, to her kiss, to her entire party seeing her tangled up in Tom, she could safely say that this was one birthday she'd never forget.

A faint knocking sound interrupted her thoughts. She glanced up at her door, waiting for her mom to enter. But it stayed shut.

Jude heard the knocking again. Groaning, she stood and walked to her door. "What do you--" She stopped. The hallway was empty. She stuck her head out the door and glanced around. Her mother's door was closed. "What the…"

The knocking returned, a little louder this time and coming from behind her. Jude paced her room, searching for the sound. She checked all her desk drawers and pulled everything out, starting to get a little freaked. She heard the knocking again, then a soft voice drifted over to her from the window.

Spinning around, she gasped and dropped the book she was holding. It landed with a crash. Her eyes widened and her voice came out raspy. "Tommy!" She rushed over, opening her window. "What are you doing here? How did you get _up_ here?"

"Fire escape ladders come in handy." He smirked at her.

She pressed her lips together and crossed her arms over her chest. "How very 'high school' of you."

Tom gave her a wounded look. "I was going more for 'Romeo and Juliet'." Jude scowled at him. "Come on! It's this romantic?"

"You scared the living daylights out of me, Quincy," she said.

"Jude?" Vic's voice floated through the door.

"Oh, my God!" Jud shot a panicked look at Tom, who just shrugged. She glared and he waved, before pulling the curtains shut in front of her window. Sighing, she collapsed on her bed and tried her best to look natural.

Vic cracked the door open and stuck her head in. "Jude, honey. We've got to talk."

"Okay," she mumbled, hoping Tom could climb down silently.

"Honey, I saw you and Tommy." Jude was silent and Vic stepped inside her daughter's room. "_Everyone_ saw you and Tommy."

The younger girl smiled. "Mom, I don't expect you to understand---"

"What's to understand? You were making out with your twenty-three year old producer at your seventeenth birthday party!"

"Mom, he's twenty-four," Jude corrected her offhand, not meeting her mother's eyes.

Vic frowned. "You're not helping your case." They both fell silent. "Do you have anything you want to say?"

Jude finally looked up at her mother. "I don't care what you, or Darius, or Portia, or Sadie, or the presses think about this. I love him. And he's been afraid to do anything about these feelings because of all of you. But not anymore. I won't let him." She took a quick breath, then continued. "We've been fighting this for two years and I'm through. If all of you people are so concerned about me, why don't any of you want me to be happy? Because _Tommy_ makes me happy. Being with _Tommy_ makes me happy. I could just ride off into the sunset with him, you know? But I'd rather stay here, at home, and have people just accept this."

Vic stared at her daughter, not quite sure what to say. "Jude…he's seven years older than you. He's….more…_experienced_ than you, and--"

Jude scoffed. "Do you really think he only wants to have sex with me, Mom?"

Vic was taken aback by her bluntness. "No, honey. Not _only_ that… but--"

"If you think that, then you don't know Tommy. And you certainly don't know me." Jude turned her back on her mother. She could feel the tears starting to sting in her eyes.

Victoria reached out and touched Jude's arm. Her daughter pulled away and Vic sighed. "Please, just listen to me…"

Jude spun around, an angry glare on her face. "No, Mom. You listen to me. I love Tom, okay? And you can like it, or hate it, but I will still love him. And you can't stop us from being together." She pushed past her mother, storming our the door and down he stairs. Grabbing her coat and guitar, she headed for the front door.

"Jude, where are you going?" Vic asked, chasing after her.

"The studio…Tom's…wherever. As long as it's away from you!" she screamed, stomping out the door and slamming it shut behind her.

---

Jude spotted Tom's Viper parked out on the street and raced over to it. She threw her coat and guitar in, but then stopped.

_Where's Tommy?_

Glancing around, she saw his muscular body climbing down her fire escape ladder. Her eyes widened.

_Had he been up there the whole time? Had he heard all of that in her room?_

Jude swallowed hard, panic and worry rising up in her. At least until she noticed Tom jogging toward her, a smile on his face.

"Hey, you," he greeted her.

"Hey…" She looked away, a little uncomfortable. "Look, what you--"

"You don't have to explain," he interrupted. She smiled gratefully. "Hey, hop in."

Jude got in the passenger seat and Tom settled himself in the driver's. "Where are we going?" she asked, buckling herself in.

"Wherever you want." He grinned at her and raised his eyebrows. Jude looked down at her lap, fiddling with her hands. "What's wrong?"

"What's going on with us?" she asked, bluntly, still not looking at him.

Tom sighed. "Jude…"

"Tommy, I want this. I want us. I don't care about the other things anymore. I just want to be with you…"

He was silent for a moment. "Okay…"

He eyes widened. "Okay?"

Tom nodded. "Okay." Jude leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips. "Think of it as your birthday present."

The two of them shared a smile, before Tom started the car and pulled away from the curb.

"Hey, Tommy?" Jude's voice was a mere whisper.

"Yeah?" He glanced over at her and saw her playing with the charm on her necklace, eyes focused out the front window. He smiled to himself and turned his attention back to the road ahead.

Jude glanced at Tom, a distant look on her face. "Let's run away together."

---

The End.

A/N - I hope you liked it. It really evolved, in my opinion, and I truly grew to love this!

Leave me one last review!

Always,

JQ

**SPECIAL SHOUT-OUTS!**

Thanks to the following people who added this story to their Favorites (or Alerts!)

**0xoox0friendless0xoox0, ****A9L9O8N7E, ****britbrat, ****Catch1star, ****Duddley111, ****EmmyM, ****falloutgrlXO, ****Freak1985, ****gilmorekbm, ****harroc83, ****HRInuyashaFan16, ****jcriminal714, ****ilovetommyq, ****iluvthatboy, ****jOmMy19 XxX, ****KayKay2007, ****KiTeH, ****LittleZurawski, ****LuvTommy56, ****melody-teen, ****melodie568, ****mZtOmMyQ5319, ****Neviegirl, ****rebelangel566, ****riotgirllina, ****SaraLyleth, ****shadmsluv, ****Starburst198716, ****Starlight63, ****TheSouthernBelle, ****tommys21, ****undiscovered91, ****VilandraofAntar, ****whats life without chaos, ****writingflirt **and** xTrademarkLiar!**

And super special thanks go out to… **KayKay2007**, who was my first review!

Anyone not mention, thanks for reading! I will truly miss you all!


End file.
